


is this a trick question? (claws go chop chop)

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Gardening, Microfic, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Scorpia dear, can you help me to replant my tulips?”
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	is this a trick question? (claws go chop chop)

“Scorpia dear, can you help me to replant my tulips?” Perfuma asked, walking into their living room, hands already filled with dirt from hard work. “I could really use some help.”

Scorpia just looked at her girlfriend in a weird way, blinking, and then just staring like Perfuma was joking.

“Is this a trick question?”

“Wait, why would that be a trick question?”

Scorpia just kept staring at her with a dead expression, holding her arm high in the air, making a “cut” motion with her claw.

“I would accidentally cut them all.”

“Oh, right.”

“I can make dinner though.”


End file.
